Rex the shadow netbattler
by Jiore
Summary: A misterious girl will come to Akihara and will change the enviroment right away, could be good or bad, it all depends on her. some OOCness, future NettoxMeiru, slight FortexOc and other couples.
1. The misterious traveler

REX THE SHADOW NETBATTLER

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own or any other character that belongs to Capcom, with the exception of Rex, Heinrich and Roark, which will appear on this chapter.

Rating: M (just in case), there's gonna be swearing, lots of violence and the plot may get darker than I thought, and there will OOCness in this fic.

This story takes place after the end of the anime series and the sixth game, so is a mix of both elements.

Chapter one: the mysterious traveler

Akihara, February 11, 20XX

Today was supposed to be a normal day in Akihara. It has been a year and a half since Hikari Netto and Rockman defeated the cyber beast, finishing the world three's plans for good this time, and things were quite peaceful right now. Of course, there were virus outbreaks and hijacking attempts from time to time, but it wasn't something difficult to handle.

But today this peace was coming to an end. Someone new to these lands was coming, and this person would turn things upside down in this place.

Right now this person was running for her life, trying to make a significant distant from her pursuers as much as her injured body would allow. But she also knew that they wouldn't give up and if this chase continues any further, she would be screwed.

So, without any doubts, she turned back and drew out a gun, not giving them an opportunity to draw their weapons, she shot them in the hand and then right into their chest.

"Too bad they're gum bullets; I wish I could have finished you right now"

She managed to say these words before taking a deep breath and continuing with her escape slowly without even knowing where she was heading too. With the last of her strength, she sits at entrance of a house, finally leaning her back on the wall; she pulled put her PET, wrote a single word and then sent the mail.

"I may be dead by the time they get the mail but….. Humans say that hope always die at last……."

Finally succumbing to tiredness and nearly fatal wounds, she closed her eyes, not knowing if the mail would get her allies in time, not even knowing that her fate would be connected to the fate of the people living on that white and blue house.

Coming back from the grocery store, Hikari Haruka hummed happily to herself on the way; Yuuichirou-san was coming home with Netto for dinner after finishing a report, they could finally have dinner together as family after a long time.

Too bad this wasn't going to be truth 100%. She wouldn't expect to find someone lying at the entrance of her house, let alone much bruised, with stitches on the right shoulder and stomach and covered with blood in lots of places.

Wasting no time, she put the groceries on the floor and carried the girl to her house; not before taking that sword the girl was holding, away.

Haruka was doing her best to help this girl. Cleaning and disinfecting minor bruises and cuts, without great success; suddenly, she noticed her vital signs were fading and a now existent fever was rising.

Hurriedly, she called an ambulance and kept doing all in her power to save this girl's life.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikari Netto and his father were near two blocks from home, happily thinking about coming home and having dinner all together.

"Ne, papa, what do you think mama will do for dinner? Hmmmmm, it doesn't matter, whatever she cooks, I know it'll be delicious" Netto said dreamily.

Yuuichirou couldn't help but chuckle a little and agree.

"I know it'll be. By the way, Netto, Rockman, I would like to tell both of you to be extra careful. Lately, the incidents have become more and more violent since a lot of navis from all over the word disappeared a year ago, especially navis from the Undernet……"

"Yes papa, even Forte disappeared on that lapse of time and nothing has been known about him, not even Serenade knows something about him or the others……" Netto said.

"Even though some of the navis have appeared, Punk among them, nobody wants or it's able to tell the officials something about it. The only thing they say is that it was the most hellish place ever…"

Rockman continued the idea rights where his brother and father stopped, but it didn't went far from those words because the scream of a familiar person reach all of their ears.

Hurriedly, they ran to their house, only to find the door totally opened and presence the scene where Haruka was trying to placate a seemingly conscious girl who was carrying a knife.

"Everything is going to be okay, please be calm; I just want to help you" Haruka said moving her hands in a placating manner while approaching her slowly and carefully.

"Yeah right, you may look like a normal person, but you could also work for my enemies, I'm not stupid………. But….. First of all……. where is my stuff?" The girl managed to finish the phrase before needing to breathe.

That didn't stop her, from swinging her knife a little as a sign of threat tough, but taking her unfortunate state on account, it was just a mere bluff.

Yuuichirou and Netto entered right at that moment to stop the girl from harming her, while being cautious themselves.

"Please calm down, you're in a dangerous condition and you could die if not treated quickly so………" his intent was stopped with a spaced but cold stare of the half-death looking girl who just turned around and murmured softly but darkly.

"Hikari Yuuichirou huh? How ironic, someone wanted me to kill you…. Too bad you're still alive…."

Not saying anymore, she just grabbed her right shoulder and loses consciousness again.

Everyone was puzzled by those words, it's normal that a civilian would know his name, after all, he was a famous scientist, but going as far to curse the fact that he was alive; just who was this girl? What kind of mystery she had between her hands?

"¡There she is, Mr. Heinrich we have found her, the Rex have been found!"

Some guy who just burst into the house without any kind of advice and shouted those, words, prompting other men to follow him, surround the place and open the path for some middle aged man who made his way to the entrance.

"Oh god, we tough she was dead, I'm glad you saved her life"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Haruka asked as she approached to pick up Rex, something she would have done if it wasn't for the first man who entered that stopped her from doing so...

"Leave that demon there; we'll take care of her soon, by the mean time let her on the floor like the tool she is"

"¡Roark, don't say such rude words! Rex is just another victim of the cruelties of this world, now! Help me put Rex on the couch" Said the man firmly prompting the stern but obedient Roark to help him immediately.

After putting Rex on the couch, the man turned to face the Hikaris and smiled at them:

"Please, forgive my manners, my name is Albert Heinrich and this is my assistant Howard Roark, the two of us work for a worldwide program that helps Childs with problematic backgrounds to lead a normal and happy life, now it's the time for Rex to live like that; but first, do you know where Hikari Haruka lives?"

"Oh, that's me, is there something wrong" Haruka asked wondering what business this men could have with her.

"What a great coincidence, now could be take a seat and discuss this mater calmly"

As Heinrich pointed the couch, he and the Hikari family with the exception of Netto, Roark and the bodyguards proceeded to take a seat. Netto decided to take a look at the girl sleeping on the couch, she so looked like a troublesome girl; Rockman otherwise saw something else, besides trouble he could see sorrow and pain too. (This may sound too weird, sorry U_U)

Meanwhile, on net city's little dark corner, not the Undernet necessarily, three navis stood there relaxing after giving 10 navis quite the beating.

When one of the navis heard the sound of new e-mail coming, he opened only to find the word help in big letters and Rex as the username that send it.

"This definitely can't be good; Forte, Shade, something is wrong with Rex" the red navi just ran to them almost yelling the message.

"Really what does it say?" Forte asked.

"Not much, but this also can't mean something good we have to find her or………"

As he was about to finish the phrase, more heel navi entered the corner and were ready to fight.

"Well Rex have to wait, at least she is a human that can take care of herself" Forte said as he unleashed his dark arm blades and went straight to those navis.

Burner grudgingly complied and joined the other two on the attack, what could fate have for Rex? It was a very intriguing question.

I will recive reviews and constructive criticism, please no flames

Jiore


	2. Twist bad twist

Here I go again, sorry for making you wait, heere is the second chapter of this story I must warn you there is some cursing int this chapters as I warned before, I hope you enjoy.

and other related stuff belongs to Capcom (how many times do you have to do the disclaimer? Can someone tell me please?

Chapter 2: Twist, bad twist

Once Heinrich took a seat along with the Hikaris, he proceeded to tell them all about the program and the reason he was looking for Haruka.

"We have found out you knew Rex's mother, Naoko Nishikawa right? " Heinrich asked.

"Naoko-Chan was my cousin, but it can't be… she is dead and Ji-Chan disappeared, she can't be Naoko's child can be?"

Haruka was now filled with a lot of questions, it's true that the girl looked a lot like Naoko but, it has been a long time since she have heard of her cousin before her sudden death but the girl had disappeared a long time ago…. All she knew is that she was put in care of a foster family.

"Anyway, I would like to know if you would like to take care of her, if not, we'll take her to a correctional for the time being…….. *sigh* you know, it would be a pity if she ended in a depressing and dangerous place like that"

As he finished saying these words, he got up from his seat and proceeded to the door but not without pointing three men to carry Rex out of the house.

"¡Please don't'! ¡I'll take care of her so please don't take her to a correctional!" As Haruka pleaded, Heinrich grinned to all his companions before snapping his fingers and turning around to face Haruka. The Bodyguards went back to their respective places as Heinrich took a seat an proceeded to begin the explanation.

"Well, you only have to read and sign this along with your husband and everything will be settled, additional protocols will get done by me."

He sat down and pulled the paper out of his jacket along with a pen so the Hikaris would think about it and sign the paper; he knew they would sign, he had convinced the most important person; nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.

"Well, you'll receive a weekly income of 250.000 zenny to cover any expenses, but since Rex is a special case I'll even give some money should the need arise, is that ok?"

"Well yeah but, why are you doing all of this for her? What has she done to fit in this program?"

Yuuichirou couldn't help to make that question; it was true that she looked like some ordinary Yankee with a screwed family background but, something wasn't right. His question received a sneer from Roark as an answer:

"What has she done? You mean, what hasn't she done?"

"Howard....."

"But sir, you know what she is, an assassin, she makes a living of taking people's lives; ¡she would be better off dead"

"¡Howard, that's enough¡" Heinrich admonished somewhat strongly.

He could clearly see those words had a negative effect on them and that couldn't be beneficial for his plans, he had to do something to get his way as he usually did; if he couldn't make Rex stay here where he could keep an eye on her, a certain someone was going to meet his creator.

Right now, Yuuichirou didn't like the idea of letting an assassin into his home, what if she tried another attempt on Haruka or Netto again? No, he had to change Haruka's mind before something bad could happen.

Netto's thoughts didn't differ that much from his father, not only a stranger was about to enter their lives, but it was also some kind of dangerous psychopathic assassin in the body of a girl.

"_Netto-kun, I think saying psychopathic is a bit too much"_

"_Rockman, she could be a psycho, I mean, look at that guy Roark's look; it can't be mean something good and it CAN'T BE a coincidence she just landed in our home when she was "hurt""_

"_I understand but……I got the feeling she is not our enemy, it wouldn't be bad to keep an eye on her though, but maybe the law will take care of that" _

On the other side, the alluded one just woke up from the painful sleep she just put herself into. She could spot the bodyguards right in front the entrance, she groaned slightly as the annoying pain came back again, more subtly and more painfully.

"_Man, this was a hard one…….first I get attacked by those bastards, and then I have this undesirable encounter with that……"thing" that almost killed me…..I still can't believe I got out of this one alive………….."_

She tried to move her head slowly to see her surroundings while trying to ignore the pain in her body, it's not like it would make a big difference for her right now.

"_Now I somehow, managed to get to this house while running away from those black suit bastards………….damn it…….why can't they just leave me alone?……Geez, now I'm stuck in a house with people that might or might not be allied with my enemy……..What was that woman thinking? Something could have happened if they saw her trying to save me…….hmm, why would she try to save a stranger?....anyway, it was me or that kid called me a psycho?"_

Her train of thoughts was totally stopped by a familiar voice, a voice she haven't heard I a long time and one voice she didn't want hear as long as she could.

"_I so don't need to look for the source of that voice, ¡its Heinrich damn it! ¡why he of all people had to appear right now!? Freaking damn it; well I better try to see how messed up is this situation"_

Using whatever strength or energy she could gather, she did some visual exploring, after all, she needed to know how big the chances of getting out were.

"_Ok, there are like 4 bodyguards outside of the door, the usual amount, big trouble already, now, if Heinrich is here, there is someone who is at his side most of time….that annoying voice talking a lot of trash about me… yep, it's the most annoying motherfucker I've ever dealt with, Roark"_

Putting an end to her train of thoughts, she devoted herself to listen.

"Haruka, please think it over, you don't even know if that girl is really Naoko's daughter"

"But she is!" Heinrich interjected, he got a little peeved; Yuuichirou still was skeptical, another stone got placed on his path and that was least thing he liked. But he wasn't going to allow a minor setback ruining his back up plans.

"Do you doubt me Hikari-hakase? I really worked hard to get that information, so I'm 100% sure that this girl is Nishikawa Naoko's daughter"

Rex wanted to yell out of annoyance but just let out a slight groan, lucky no one noticed.

"_The "having feelings hurt trick", typical of him. _Rex thought_ "so what's next?" _

This didn't do much of a fazing effect on Yuuichirou, who was far from being convinced right now.

"With all the respect Heinrich-san, we have just met and you suddenly requested to let this girl stay with us for a vague time; don't you think it's a little hasty? Not mentioning is somewhat inconsiderate coming from you? After all, you're asking us to take care of an assassin who could make an attempt against my wife and my son at anytime"

Rex let a slight smirk escape from her lips; this man was screwing Heinrich's plans, whatever they would be. Too bad this argument was a little far from finishing.

"Yuuichirou! Please, I have the feeling Heinrich-san is telling us the truth, plus, she really looks like Naoko-chan"

"Haruka, the fact that she looks like your cousin doesn't mean she is your cousin's daughter; I don't want to risk yours or Netto's life, please!"

"_Oh come on"_ Rex complained mentally. _"Why can't you just let me go, I'll be far away from Heinrich's claws, no one will get hurt and everyone will be happy"_

But Haruka was far from giving up. Something told her she had to take care of that girl, she couldn't just let her go to some ugly correctional or let her get killed in Sudan like Heinrich claimed in the conversation.

"_Fuck! This is going nowhere! I better……"_

However her train of thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a pen scratching a paper. That couldn't meant something good, what could she do?

The only conclusion she got from this was that she had to build her way out by pacific means; after all, she was in a really bad shape and right now those bodyguards could kick her ass and more.

"_Well, here goes nothing….."_

She slowly stood up, trying to look as weak as she could, easy thing. This, however didn't go unnoticed by the bodyguards who drew out their weapons while entering the house and this, in turn, alerted the other people who got their piece of shock as they saw the woken up girl.

She better put a good use to that dying state of hers, or else, she might receive some bullets as a gift.

"_And they really want to give me such a nice gift"_

"Ooouch¡ my head hurts¡ I wish I could get my hands on some aspirin *swaying slightly from left to right* mattaku¡ things have been really screwed ever since those guys bursted into the restaurant and started shooting like crazy"

Clumsy approaching, a nice choice in her opinion a lot of people would fall for that and when civils were involved, it was even more effective.

She gave two more steps towards the amused people and one more tumble before looking the only person she barely knew:

"Hey, can someone tell me where in the hell is my stuff? I gotta go right now"

Haruka got closer slowly; she didn't want to startle her.

"Going? Where? You don't have to go someone else anymore"

"Huh!? What do you mean? I don't really have any business here so I'm going to continue my path so please hand over the bag and the sword"

Rex managed to articulate her petition as courteous as she could, hoping she would get good results, but expecting something like this in a place where you have no power, was stupid, specially coming from her.

What she didn't expect was to se Haruka trying to approach her, Rex slowly stood back as Haruka got closer and decided to finally give an explanation.

"Hi Rex, my name is Hikari Haruka, you may not know it but I'm *lets out a little scream*"

Whatever Haruka was trying to say, didn't make Rex any calmer because she frowned and drew another knife. Everyone got surprised; they supposedly thought the bodyguards had confiscated all the weaponry she had on her jacket and bag, they even got the gun she had on the left side of the pocket.

"Watch what you say Haruka! The last person who claimed to be my relative got a black eye as an answer, if you don't want to beat his record by going to the hospital with this knife stabbed on you as a gift, then keep that mouth shut! *makes a stabbing move on the air while aiming at Haruka*"

"But I truly am a relative of yours!" Haruka replied approaching even more despite the disapproving looks she was getting from everyone except Heinrich Yuuichirou was attempting to stop her, but she didn't heed his subtle warning and finally completed her actions hugging her, which Rex did nothing to stop her, surprisingly.

"Heinrich-san has told me everything about the job those horrible people had forced on you"

Rex gave her a weird look, she wasn't exactly forced by someone to be an assassin, things just happened and everything else was her own business for her to mind. She just limited herself to hear Haruka's "explanation".

"But don't you worry thanks to Heinrich-san you have a new chance to start over and you'll do with our help"

"What!?" she still didn't get it but Heinrich got into scene to make things clear.

"You see Rex, thanks to the program for problematic children I manage, Hikari Haruka has attained guardianship over you, and so you'll live here with the Hikari family, learning how to be a good citizen and achieving a normal, happy life; here, read this document"

As Rex took the document from Heinrich's hand, she began to read it carefully, inspecting every line, every clause, everything that had letters and numbers. Once she finished reading it, her pace turned pale and began a quiet mumble that ended with a loud curse:

"This contract…..is the same thing they used to…..oh DIU!"

Everyone looked at her wide eyed; it was obvious no one was expecting this kind of outburst, less a curse on choinese. Everyone except Netto, who was more confused than shocked.

"Driving under influence? What the heck does that have to do with you staying with us?"

"Netto-kun….." Rockman would have explained everything if Rex hadn't cut him off.

"That's DUI no DIU" Rex throw a steely glare at him.

"Moron" being Moron, the last word she muttered before even trying to continue her complains.

Mattaku: I think it means "honestly" in Japanese

DIU: I once saw in wikipedia that Diu means fuck in cantonese, if its wrong please tell me.

I hope you have liked the chapter, see you later on the next chapter

Jiore


	3. new mysteries, unwanted visitors

Chapter 3: new mysteries, unwanted visitors, unwanted questions and answers

Taking from last chapter:

"Driving under influence? What the heck does that have to with you staying with us?!"

"Netto-kun…" Rockman would have explained everything if Rex hadn't cut him off.

"That's DUI no DIU!" Rex threw a steely glare at him.

"Moron" being moron, the last word she muttered before even trying to continue her complains.

She couldn't believe it. She just lost consciousness and got herself under custody by some kind of conspiracy-like contract from hell.

"_Man, this is so implausible; but of course we're talking about Heinrich, if he wants, he can chop down an entire rainforest and get away with it"_

"I refuse, I didn't give my consent on this and I think I'm old enough to decide on terms like that" She wasn't planning on giving up her freedom as she saw it.

"Well, you may be fourteen and all, but you're still a minor and a Japanese citizen, so this isn't a debatable manner you unruly little demon!" Roar snapped back at her, finally starting the spark that would turn into a fire of a conversation.

"Japanese!? What bullshit! I can't be Japanese!"

"Yes you are! And we have proofs!"

"Oh yeah!? I would like to see them" she said confident, hoping Roark had put himself in checkmate; sadly, her hopes got crushed once Roark smirked and showed a birth certificate from the Katsutoshi hospital in Densan city.

"The hell?" It wasn't that Rex didn't know her place of origin; she just pretended not to know to get away easily from potential aggressors, and because of that, she hid every bit of personal information about her with great zeal.

"Ok, I, apparently was born here, yet I recall spending at least 8 years of my life in Choina, then travelling around the world "working"; so please Howard, can you tell me how the fuck I can still be a Japanese citizen?"

Roark just laughed blatantly, which just served to irk Rex even further.

"Oh you ignorant killer, *grins even more blatantly* you should know that you retain your citizenship unless you accept others country citizenship"

She slapped her forehead with the good hand she had. She definitely forgot about that little detail, heck, she was taught that when she was 9 years old.

"Wow, the choinese policeman was right, who would've tough" Rex muttered very annoyed at the lost of the first debate on her fight for freedom, as she thought of this very unbalanced situation.

"What are you talking about dear?" Haruka asked confused at the random mumbling which made Rex snap out of her trance and notice Haruka was still hugging her, something she didn't felt quite comfortable with.

"I was just thinking about the time a policeman in Choina caught me stealing and took me to the station when I was 9 and told me….hey! Why am I telling this to you!? And most importantly why are you still hugging me!? *blush slightly*"

"Oh, you're shy aren't you? *giggle* I was helping you calm down and you didn't bother to push me away am I wrong?" Haruka teased her non-chalantly like she was talking to a close person, which unnerved all the presents here.

"That was just because I have no energy left *blushed* so please can you let go off me?"

"Ok ok, here let's take a seat the doctor will be coming soon?"

"Doctor? I don't need one I'll be fine with some rest"

"Yes you need one; do you think I didn't see the stitches on the shoulder, the cuts, bruises and the broken needles on your neck?"

"Who said something about broken needles stabbed on the neck?"

Another new voice joined the already full house that clearly wasn't coming alone.

"Dr. Yamada I'm glad you came, I was worried Rex would get any worse here"

Finally, the doctor she was waiting for came, late but the important thing was that the doctor was her and Rex could be checked.

"My apologies" the doctor gave an apologetic smile. "We had problems on the hospital when one of our patients ran away in the "monster incident" you heard about that?"

Everyone shook their heads in negative at the former question. The day just got even weirder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the cyber world, the three navis were finally over with the other navis who were deleted mercilessly. Everything was okay now; well, not exactly okay as Burnerman was still worried about that mail with nothing but the word "help" written in big, red, flashing letters.

"Oh come on, nothing could have happened to Rex, I mean, if there was a problem she wouldn't call us asking for help unless things were really screwed, and that rarely happens, she may ask for some collaboration but to ask for help? Come on! You're just overreacting!"

Forte said nonchalantly, this made Burnerman Frown, nonetheless, He decided to keep his worrying at high.

"Come on Shade, aren't you worried about Rex? I mean, she hasn't given a call or something like you ordered"

"Burnerman, it's no big deal, go trace that mail, find Rex and see for yourself how fine she is; about that call, you know she doesn't obey that order no matter what I say to her"

"You two are truly a case, after all that Rex has done for you, I'm outta here!"

Burnerman ranted angrily before logging out from that location, leaving the other navis alone.

"He can really be such a drama queen!" Forte said sipping some cyber coffee he just pulled up.

"*sigh* he is very impulsive, we can't do anything about it *starts drinking cyber coffee too*"

"You should, I mean aren't you two…."

"What?" we aren't nothing more than allies Forte, what are you thinking in that screwed little mind of yours?" Shademan asked irritated, why everyone assumed the most unlikely things about him, especially Forte and Rex.

Forte narrowed his eyes, but didn't said anything else_ "like he could make forget what we saw at the hotel on France *shudder*"_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by Midorikawa Kero's loud and cheerful voice booming all over Akihara's square, the place where Forte and Shademan where "chilling out", so to say, as it was still a little strange for Forte to be outside of the Undernet, on the bright sky.

"Kero Kero news! Just three hours ago, the La Riviera restaurant, one of Akihara's most expensive restaurants, got attacked by a group of black suited people who began shooting people randomly in a confusing situation which concluded with an explosion who took 25 victims and 65 people missing! Stay tune! More information once it's available!"

Well this unexpected news really took their attention and finally made them realize that maybe; just maybe, things weren't as okay as they thought.

"_Ok, she better be alive or else….." _Forte and Shademan thought as they silently got up from their seats and went to follow Burnerman's trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Burnerman had reached Rex PET and found a somewhat shocking surprise. He wasn't on the restaurant where Rex was supposed to meet her new client, nor the room of that luxurious hotel she was staying at.

"_Why there are a lot of people rounding Rex? What is this place?" _and he got even more surprised when he identified a certain bandana-headed boy with a blue PET, he didn't need to think twice to reach his conclusion, well, he should have thought before acting a little bit; but as Burnerman put it…..

"_There's no time! Rex is in danger!" _He hurried himself as he saw how Rex was avoiding getting a shot of tranquilizer, he activated a series of codes which concluded with the command "dimensional battery, activate...Freaking damn it! Why _is this program so slow today_¡?"

"Come on Rex, this is just one thing that will help you calm down, as I'm well aware of, you are the one who entered my hospital in a critical state with an almost chopped arm, a cut in your belly that may haven't been as big deal as you arm but it was a little deep and last those needles, that made things a little complicated because we thought you got poisoned!"

He ranted, but Rex made no heed of it and slowly started moving to the right side, right to an empty little chair that could be used as a nice blunt, throwing weapon. This however, didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who gave her a nervous smile:

"How typical of Rex-chan, trying to throw an object as a diversion to run away, but I don't think that might possible you know, I don't believe you have enough energy nor the strength to do that!"

Unfortunately, the doctor's assessment proved to be wrong as Rex managed to kick the chair with enough force to make it rise from the ground but nonetheless, it didn't get even near the doctor.

"Shit! I don't have any aim right now! *pants and kneels down on the floor* and maybe it wasn't even a good idea to do that!"

"Of course it wasn't a good idea Rex-chan! You have just been operated three hours ago and you should still be been under the anesthesia already! Why did you escape Rex-chan!? I mean, you can trust me"

Rex just rolled her eyes; she may have stayed a little longer on the hospital if the two guys hadn't showed up.

"You know…..Iemitsu, I have a certain kind of enemies and you should know I hate hospitals, they aren't very trustworthy places you know! And what's with the Rex-chan!? It's not like we're friends or something!"

"Whatever, but right now you'll just sit, relax and let me do my Job; just one little prick Rex-chan and everything will be fine"

But Rex didn't heed his soothing words and started to back away but this was thwarted by Haruka who decided to hold her so she wouldn't make any attempt against the doctor o hurt herself or everyone else in the process.

"*glare* what the hell do you think you're doing Haruka!? Let go of me!"

"Pffff! don't tell me you're scared of getting an injection? For a so called first class assassin, you really are a chicken"

Netto's taunt didn't go unnoticed as she focused solely on Netto, even forgetting the fact she was being hold; she would have gathered any strength to kick him, but it would a waste of energy and time, considering he was somewhat out of reach.

Narrowing her eyes, Rex blurted out some weird, yet interesting fact about the boy:

"And this comes from the guy who made a scene on the school trying to avoid the DT vaccine shot when he heard the other guy scream!?"

Now it was Netto the one who's blushing _"How could she know about THAT!"_

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

You're!"

"Definitely not!"

"Definitely yes!"

"That's enough you two!"

This was enough to stop their childish bickering as it was wearing everyone's patience, especially Haruka and doctor Yamada's patience, who were more concerned with Rex getting treated soon.

"Sorry for yelling like that, but this isn't the time for quarrels; Rex, I only want what's best for you! Please let Dr. Yamada help you and then we'll go to the hospital to check everything is fine!"

Rex put her hand on her forehead and let a long sigh out, and finally gave in.

On the other hand, Burnerman was really ticked off with the dimensional program he tried to run minutes ago _"Just work damn it! Oh Finally! *pressed the link*"_

"*sit on the couch* Fine! I'll let him treat me here, but I'm not going to a hospital nor I'm staying here with you, got it!?"

"But Rex….."

"No buts! I appreciate the help you gave me, but I still think this is wrong, I mean, I just woke up and find out you just "bought me" with some goddamn paper the machinator here just pulled very conveniently out of his jacket, don't you even think this is totally weird!?"

"Well yeah, it was a somewhat improvised situation, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't lend a friendly hand to you, after all I'm your….."

However, she was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that surrounded the hall and once it finally faded, everyone could see to their own amazement that now Burnerman, was in front of them.

"What are you doing here Rockman!? What are you humans trying to do with Rex!?"

"No Burnerman, what are YOU doing here!" Netto snapped

"I came to see how Rex was doing after I received a mail from her with the word help all over the mail and once I'm here not only I see Rex very hurt but all of you humans are surrounding her and that can't be good, so *pulls out his buster and aims at Netto* you better tell me what the heck is going on or there'll be roasted humans all over the place!"

"Please leave Netto-kun alone! He doesn't have anything to do with Rex-san being hurt! She just got some help from… waaahh!" Unfortunately, Burnerman didn't care about the possible explanation Rockman could give to him and as soon as he could, he snatched Netto's pet from him and threw it far away from his hands.

"Hey! That's not funny you…!"

But Netto had to shut his trap once he saw how Burnerman's buster was aiming against him….again.

Maybe things could have gotten uglier if Rex hadn't made some sort of intervention:

"OI Burner, not that I mind the view, but there's some kind of misunderstanding here"

"Huh?" Burnerman finally stopped aiming at Netto and focused his sole attention on Rex "really? What do you mean?"

"She is right Burner-san"

Haruka decide to step in, to diffuse any tension between everyone and the navi. "But please, take a seat"

After staring at her for some seconds, Burnerman finally took a seat much to the surprise of everyone, but Netto took this as a chance to retrieve Rockman from the place Burnerman threw him towards. Once he got it in his hands, he asked Rockman to call Meijin to see if he could do something about it.

"But Netto-kun we're in the house!"

"I know, I'll see if I can make it exit our house, no way he is staying here and doing whatever he wants!"

"Maybe it won't be necessary; it looks like mama has things under control"

"But….." Netto didn't care if things looked under control; he wasn't going to let his mother risk her life with that rabid cupcake that was what he thought as tried to make a call to Meijin.

"Rex was the door of my house when I came from shopping, I took her inside, and did some healing and from now on, I'll take care of her"

"Oh really? Then tell me what gives you the right to so that!?" Burnerman defied just like Rex before his apparition.

"Finally someone tries to help me, Hey Iemitsu! Could you please do whatever you need to do on me so we can finish this?"

"Ok Rex-chan"

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped.

"I won't stop heheh, now take off your jacket so I can check your arm"

As Rex did what he said, she looked at the conversation Burnerman had with Haruka as she was getting treatment; she could see how surprised he was with all the information she gave him, he even stood up from his seat. Forte and Shademan just arrived to Rex's PET and heard some of the information too; unlike Burnerman, they decided to remain unnoticed.

"Hey Rex, this woman told me she was you're second degree aunt or something because your mom was her cousin, I said it the right way?"

"Yes you did" Haruka answered, delighted that things were turning for the better, if that navi was a friend of Rex, he might help to convince her to stay. But Rex didn't look like she was going to give up any soon.

"_*sigh* she is definitely just like her father, very, very stubborn" _Haruka thought but tried to push the issue a little more_ "_See Rex? He believes me, why you still are esceptic about it?"

"I don't know, maybe because people lie all the time!?"

"Rex..."

"Look I won't engage in a fight with you, I owe you my life so please let me go so you don't get involved in my affairs as it wouldn't bring any benefit to you or your family"

"Rex I appreciate you care about me, but in good will I can't let you go"

"Damn it, why do you keep insisting!?"

"Because I promised you mother to take care of you if something happened to her, I might haven't been able to do something for you or your sister before….you know you have a sister don't you?"

Rex didn't bother to say a no as an answer, playing the ignorance card and it may have worked if Burnerman hadn't spit it up:

"Sister? Oh! I remember, it's the girl that looks exactly like you and lives in ameroupe?"

Rex slapped her forehead as a sign of annoyance, Burnerman was an awesome friend, but sometimes he could be really stupid; Forte and Shademan's thoughts didn't differ any much form hers, but the main and only difference was that she didn't had the desire to beat him up.

"Oh Burner, sometimes you can be such an idiot"Shademan muttered.

"Grrr…he should be glad we're trying to maintain a low profile here or else, I would be kicking his ass right now" Forte also muttered, just a little louder than Shademan due to his anger, but still trying to keep unnoticed.

Now she was screwed, not only Haruka actually knew about her little family, Burnerman confirmed it and now it was more than confirmed that Haruka was Rex's relative, which gave her a lot of power over her, now more than ever thanks to the accursed paper.

Different reaction crossed everyone's minds:

"_When Forte finds out about this, he is so gonna give me a hard time and I'm absofuckinglutely not in the mood to listen to his nagging and threats" _Rex thought. Not knowing he already knew and he was so far from being happy about the fact his "tool" was in the hands of a human.

"_That woman must die….." _That's what Forte Thought while eyeing Haruka through the PET's monitor.

"_She is actually our relative, oh men, I hope she doesn't cause any big problem, nor she try to kill us while we're sleeping"_ Yuuichirou thought.

"_Will that family be safe?" _Heinrich's bodyguards thought.

"_I have and assassin as cousin….this really is quite the bad luck!"_

"_We both have an assassin as cousin Netto-kun, who knows, maybe she won't mess with you unless you mess with her, and she seems that kind of girl, she almost reminds me of Forte"_

Rockman manifested his thoughts in response to Netto's thanks to the link they both shared.

"_She….similar to Forte…*shudders* definitely not good"_ Netto gave a final thought to the issue.

"_Finally things are working the right way, oh thank goodness!" _Heinrich thought with inner satisfaction having accomplished what he wanted, even if Roark almost screwed things up.

"Hey, I still don't get something!" Burnerman said making everyone snap out of their thoughts.

"How Rex came to belong to you? Aren't any rules about that or against that?"

"Oh, about that, Yuuichirou and I signed a custody paper that Heinrich-san provided for us, with this Rex will be living with us, she'll go to school, attend some reforming courses and do some community service to pay what she owes to society and everything will be; this is a good chance for her to start a new life; but it's not like we've bought her, we just agreed to take responsibility for her welfare"

Rex couldn't believe this. Burnerman seemingly agreed with everything Haruka said. What in the heck was this happening to her right now, in her mind there was only space for the "purpose" she had to fulfill.

"Still, this sounds so wrong! I mean, it looks like Rex didn't ever agree with this in the first place!"

"Well, sorry but you can't do nothing about it! The Hikaris signed this paper and since Rex is a minor she can do something about it! This very same paper is the proof of this guardianship!"

Roark boasted very confidently and not even taking on account that ominous look that Burnerman was giving to the precious paper and then it happened, Burnerman snatched the paper right in front of the amused people and shamelessly set fire to it with his bare hands, much to the delight of Rex, Forte and Shademan.

"_Nice one Burner, knowing that guy he could have brought only one copy, being very confident about his victory" _All the three thought satisfied with this improvised counter, but that satisfaction faded away once they saw the alluded paper showed no sign of being burned.

"Well now there won't be any evidence…WHAT IN THE FUCK!? THE PAPER IS INTACT!"

Rex was totally amused, not to say freaked out by this almost mystical display of a fire-proof paper. "Wow, now that's something you can only read on a Stephen King or H.P. Lovecraft book!"

"Whoever those guys are, I agree with you; man, the fact that I'm agreeing with you is really freaky by itself!" Netto said. "But if there is something more freaky than a fire-immune paper, is having you as a roommate"

"Well, that doesn't have to be true, as long as you don't dare to fuck with me; things will be okay, so to speak Hikari" Rex stood up, resigned to close this preposterous conversation about custody. "One last thing Hikari, don't even think about calling that Meijin guy, it won't be of any help at all; not that I'm gonna let you hurt my friends anyway"

As she walked next to Burnerman she rubbed her right shoulder a little and finally decided to speak what she has in mind:

"For the time being, I'll stay here but I still don't accept the Hikari family as my guardians; so I'm applying to the chance of getting another guardian of my liking" Rex would have pulled this card out a long time ago if it wasn't for the constant bickering that she instigated, with the help of the others.

"You can't do that! The papers are already signed!" Roark yelled at the insistence of the stubborn girl.

"Yes I can you ignorant butt-kisser! The rules said I could apply for another guardian to take care of me, even if they signed the papers, what!? Do you think I didn't read that thing?"

"Well, she is right, we can't do something about it, but do you really have someone in mind or you're just bluffing Rex?" Heinrich asked.

"I got two choices to be exact, one is okay, the other one...Not so much of a good choice, but I'm willing to give it a try"

"OK if you say so, we'll talk about it later, for the moment just stay here and try not to break too many rules on the first day; well then good night everyone!"

Heinrich cheerful said good bye to the family and tried to give a friendly pat to Rex's head but she deflected his hand with a brusque slap using the back of his good hand. Obviously the Hikari family was shocked by this display of rudeness, but Heinrich just took it with a meek smile.

"I see things are still bad between us, well that's normal I guess, see you later Ji-chan"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT!" she shouted back to the man who was right now out the house, followed by his lackeys; the doctor took this chance to get out the place, but not before giving the some advices:

"Remember Rex-chan, take all your medicines and antibiotics at the right time and get all the rest you can, no crazy stunts for at least three weeks! Got it!?"

"Whatever" Rex muttered while rolling her eyes; the good doctor frowned at the uncaring face she put as she heard the instructions.

"You don't have to get angry Iemitsu; I know how to take care of my own self, besides I won't do anything to overexert myself, I think"

"That's so like you, Rex-chan, well I'm going back to the hospital and if you see the monster or the shadow netbattler, tell them I said hi"

"You sure are funny Iemitsu; well I'm off to my room so see you in three weeks or sooner!"

She waved her hand as a sign of a farewell and went to the room she was supposed to occupy.

"But Rex, you don't know where your room is"

"Don't worry, I'll find my way to the guest room, I just want to be alone ok? Let's go Burner"

Burnerman nodded and followed Rex through the door leading to the stairs. And once they were out of sight, the doctor gave one last advice to the family:

"Even though Rex is a dangerous assassin, she is not the type of killing just for the sake of doing it; she is normally quiet and introverted when it's about dealing with people outside work, she won't do you any harm unless you try to bother her first, try to remember this and things will be fine for everyone here, specially for you, Netto-kun; I'll go now, if something happens, just call me, until then"

The doctor said this word and left the house immediately, leaving everyone to ponder those words and that curious knowledge the doctor had about their guest. Well at least it was a good advice on how to deal with the unexpected visitor.

"Well, why don't you two just sit back and relax, I'll make dinner, Netto could you please check how Rex is doing?" Haruka asked this favor to Netto, who was just a little hesitant to obey his mother but complied after asking just one question:

"Mama…..is she going to stay in my room? Don't take it as an offense, but that girl freaks me out even if she is my supposed second-grade cousin"

"I understand this is all strange for you but Netto, I would appreciate if you helped me with Rex, you know, talk to her, maybe taking her when you plan to go out with your friends, things like that; would you do this for me?"

"* sigh* ok mama, but don't expect some great work here, she looks like some hard to pick bone"

"*giggle* I understand, just go tell her dinner will be ready in some minutes"

"Okay!" Netto said and went upstairs. He decided to check his room first; still afraid she might take over it but found to his relief that she wasn't there so decided to check the guest room, where he effectively found her, staring the window along with Burnerman.

"How much could the height between the window and the ground be?" Rex asked.

"Hmm I say like 3 meters" Burnerman answered.

"You sure? I thought it was like 5 meters"

"5 meters!? Are you sure? This house doesn't look that big"

"*chuckle* yeah you're right Burner, but the house can't be that small either"

"Ahem!"  
They stopped chatting once they heard Netto clear his throat to announce himself.

"Mama says dinner will be ready in some minutes, get ready to come down once she calls you ok?"

"Ok, I'm going to rest here, as I don't have any hunger anyway, you can leave now, I want to be alone for a moment"

"Ok I'm going to pick up your stuff is that ok?" Burnerman asked.

"Sure, just be careful with my Shisui" Rex answered as she went to sit down on the end of the bed. Burnerman left the room, leaving Netto and Rex alone. There was a long silence before one of the two decided to break it.

"So?" Rex finally broke the silence with that simple question.

"So what?" Netto asked.

"You're not going to leave? I really need to be alone" Netto frowned at the rude question.

"Well yeah but you don't have to be rude, geez!" Netto frowned and got out of the room mumbling angrily.

Once Rex made sure no one was hearing, she leaned her head against the headboard to achieve some kind relaxation but this was something she couldn't achieve because a certain dark, calm but obviously angry voice destroyed the very chance:

"Ok Rex, you better tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Rex let out a long sigh; this wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hotel on Densan city, the car that carried Heinrich from the Hikari house to the city finally stopped in front of the aforementioned place. Once the normal procedure was done and Heinrich was about to enter his suite, he decided to give one last assignment for the day to Roark:

"Howard, I'll put you in charge of Rex's development, so do what it takes to make her grow, but remember be careful with your plans so the local police doesn't notice anything fishy, just make sure she starts cracking"

"Yes sir!" As Heinrich closed the door, Roark proceeded to enter his own room where he pulled out a cellphone and made a call, but the call didn't' get any answer so he tried for at least three times before the call finally got an answer.

"Hey Ian! Why the hell weren't you answering the goddamn phone!?"

"Oh come on Howard I was just having some fun here!"

"I don't even want to know what kind of fun you were having Ian, anyway the boss has put me in charge of Rex dealings in Japan so you better get something ready to play with her got it!?"

"Ok ok, not that I'm thrilled to face that monster but I'm very much willing to play with her and her friends hehehe, see ya!"

As Ian ended the conversation he let a big grin show on his face as he headed to his computer and typed some codes:

"Hey Galtam we have work!" One he said those words the hologram of a humanoid type navy, with a brown jump suit, materialized on Ian's right shoulder.

"Really? Who is our next playmate?"

"None other than our favorite demon, Rex!" Galtam's grin vanished once he heard the least expected name.

"WHAT!?" Why would they assign us the task of fighting with her!? She can rip us in little pieces with that eerie katana of hers! Plus, she has those 3 navis with her and there's no way I'm facing the dark messiah!"

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry, Isher did us a great favor by almost killing her, so she won't represent a big threat for us as for the navis, we always have our special limiter programs for navis like them"

"Of course, how could I forget that?"

"And there's even more, I finally got to crack the codes of Regal's dimensional converters to use them on our favor, I can't believe those idiots at scilabs didn't remove all of them! You'll be able to use all of our trap programs, there's no way they'll beat our top notch intellect!"

"Definitely not! So Ian, want to eat something?"

"Sure, I was getting hungry anyway" Ian got up from his set and shut down the computer and once his took his PET and got out form his apartment; went to nearest hot dog stall from the street to appease his hunger. Not only he was enjoying his hot dog, his heart was filled with the hopeful joy of showing everyone in the group he was one of the most valuable assets.

"_Tomorrow, everyone specially that unruly brat will know how dangerous and powerful Ian Thompson is!"_


End file.
